Ce que les voyages apportent
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Les pirates de l'équipage du chapeau de paille sont dans une zone de grand line qui ne supporte pas les insultes. Cette escale s'avèra marquante pour deux membres de l'équipage.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Zorro lâchait un soupir, il avait marre d'entendre ce mec aux sourcils difforme. Quelle idée d'avoir une tête pareille. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment il faisait. Enfin c'était son souci à lui. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il se levait pour soulever une énième fois ses poids d'entraînement. Il s'exerçait tant et si bien qu'il étendait à peine le cuisinier crier que c'était l'heure de manger. Son estomac se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il devait se restaurer avec que son idiot de capitaine mange tout, sans rien lui laisser. Malgré les coups de Nami, la navigatrice. Il fallait dire qu'elle le faisait beaucoup. Mais le bretteur était peu intéressé de l'état de santé du dragueur d'opérette. Il en assez assez de voir sa face trop béate, trop caricaturale. Il roulait des yeux en voyant qu'il ne restait rien. Il prenait une bouteille de saké. Il espérait se reposer jusqu'à leur prochaine destination, ce qui pouvait s'avérer long, très long. Il ne posait même plus un regard sur le cuisinier. Il se disait que c'était bien fait pour lui qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'en voulait pas à Luffy qui avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Il avait sauvé et donner un but supplémentaire à sa vie. Il voulait sortir de la pièce, sans un mot. C'était sans compter sur le maître des fourneaux. Il le fixait de son œil toujours en était de marche. Il lâchait un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux sourcil en vrille.

-Je sais que tu as faim, je vais te faire un truc, mais ne croit pas que je fais ça pour toi. Je le fais pour tout l'équipage. On aura l'air bien stupide sans toi à nos côtés pour se battre.

-Alors, bouge ton postérieur, blondinette.

-Toujours aussi charmant.

-Je te retourne le compliment. Fait vite avant que Luffy débarque. »

Zorro ne savait pas ce que prenait ce mec, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce qui arrivait en ce moment. Il aurait quelque chose sur l'estomac, ce qui en soi était quelque chose de bien. Il s'appuyait contre sa main, attendant simplement la nourriture, qui venait très rapidement. Il prenait le sandwiche bien garni ainsi que ces collègues filaient plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient. Il se retrouvait à la vigie. Il passait un regard circulaire. Il était bel et bien seul. Il se mit en tailleur avant de déguster la nourriture faite par le chef. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il aimait beaucoup sa cuisine, elle était toujours variée et prenait soin de plaire à tout le monde. Il mangeait lentement, sachant qu'il n'aurait que ça avant le prochain repas. Bien qu'il savait que Sanji préparait des collations pour les autres, ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas. Il posait un regard sur l'horizon, de l'eau à perte de vue. Heureusement pour lui. Il n'avait pas le mal de mer. Il se demandait comment voyageaient les gens qui étaient pris par ce mal. Ce n'était pas ses oignons. Il continuait à s'entraîner en regardant l'horizon comme seul point de repère de temps. Il savait que viendra l'heure de manger, comme il tenait à sa dose de viande, il devait descendre et rejoindre les autres. Il aimait voir les sourires de ces derniers. Il savait à ces derniers que tout allait pour le mieux. Il était un peu observateur de tout ça, c'est pour cette raison qu'il buvait, il voulait les rejoindre dans leur folie, dans leur liesse. IL n'y arrivait jamais, comme si une force empêchait de faire lui-même le fou. Il serrait ses poings qui tenaient ses poids d'entraînement. Il descendait, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en avance sur le repas. Le regard insistant du cuistot lui disait clairement : pourquoi tu es là, toi ? Il restait silencieux, profitant du calme que régnait sur la cuisine et les odeurs qui s'en dégageaient. Puis Luffy faisait son apparition.

« Sanji, j'ai faim.

-Je te prie de sortir.

-Mais Zorro est là, lui.

-Au moins lui, il ne mange pas derrière mon dos. Il roupille, je parie.

-Non, je ne dors pas, je passe mon temps à me muscler les doigts.

-Tu vois, donc, tu es prié de débarrasser le plancher. »

C'était bien la première fois que l'équipage semblait poli, enfin presque. Ce n'était pas pour chicaner sur des détails, ils se chamaillaient encore, se criant dessus des choses pour faire bouger l'autre. C'était le seul but de ses haussements de voix après tout. Le repas était donc vite fait, au plus grand plaisir de Luffy. Qui piquait autant de viande qu'il pouvait au nez et à la barbe de la navigatrice qui le frappait encore et toujours.

« Espèce de sale sorcière, tu as fini de battre Luffy ?

-Il n'a qu'à en laisser aux autres. Tu as vu Chopper ou Brook en faire de même ? Je ne vois pas, donc il n'a pas à s'empiffrer comme un cochon de ferme. Et c'est une insulte au cochon de ferme. Robin, dis-moi pourquoi il faut être poli ?

-On dit que dans ses mers, le seul mot vulgaire fait apparaître un monstre marin.

-Je veux le voir moi.

-Tu risques de caser le bateau et je ne pense pas que Francky soit d'accord. »

Il voyait bien que Francky était capable de se battre. Ce qui faisait sourire Zorro qui était toujours là. Il retournerait à la vigie dès qu'il aurait plus rien à manger pour lui. Il prendrait du saké et s'en irait. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter un moment de plus le cuisinier, il avait d'autres choses à faire que se préoccuper de lui. Il faisait ce qu'il avait prévu, sans un regard pour Nami qui tentait d'appuyer ses actions grâce au soutien incommensurable du blondinet. Il lâchait un soupir et Emportait le capitaine avec lui dehors avant de le confier à Ussop qui faisait une de ces inventions en plein air, de quoi captiver un esprit aussi enfantin que son ami. Il souriait et grimpait à la vigie, au moins, là. Il serait en paix. Il posait son saké avant d'en prendre une gorgée, tenté par la bouteille. C'était plus fort que lui. Il expirait un bon coup et faisait quelques exercices dans le but de rester en forme. Bien que c'était un peu inutile. Alors, il se posait près d'une fenêtre et observait la mer. Il buvait doucement, même si pour les novices, il buvait assez rapidement. Le bretteur n'était pas quelqu'un de sensible à l'alcool. Il pouvait en boire des litres sans sourciller. En ce moment, il était juste là pour combler son ennui, malgré un équipage bruyant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'extasier comme son capitaine pour toutes choses. Sanji l'attendait au tournant. Il ne pouvait donc pas se détendre à son plus grand déplaisir. C'était pourtant ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment. Il lâchait un autre soupir avant de voir une touffe blonde dépasser de la trappe. Il grognait, il ne manquait plus que lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui jeter un tas d'injures de toutes sortes. Il se retenait, car il n'avait clairement pas envie d'affronter un monstre au crépuscule. Ni le soir d'ailleurs qui ne tarderait pas pointer le bout de son nez. Il fixait la tête blonde.

« Je prends le premier tour.

-Nan, mais laisse-moi. C'est moi qui le fais en temps normal.

-C'est bizarre sans tes insultes, tu es presque supportable cervelle d'algues.

-Je te retourne le compliment boucle d'or.

-Je ne vole pas comme cette gamine, je cuisine moi. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour ça. Je vais pieuter ici, réveille-moi quand c'est mon tour.

-Je ne suis pas ta nounou, tête de pelouse. »

Zorro grognait, il fermait les yeux. La présence du blondinet lui tapait sur le système, mais au moins, il se sentait comme dans le dortoir du vogue Merry. Il esquissait un sourire, bien entendu, il était content d'avoir sa propre chambre, mais il se sentait seul, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il s'appuyait sur l'épaule du cuistot qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il regardait simplement l'horizon pour vérifier qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Le bretteur était content de sentir cette chaleur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il s'accrochait à cette dernière avec force. Si bien qu'il sentait quand cette dernière bougeait. Il grignait. Il sentait qu'on le secouait. Il ouvrait les yeux et s'éloignait du cuisinier les yeux grand ouvert. Sa chemise blanche était à moitié ouverte.

« Tu me fais qui là, toi ? C'est mon tour.

-Nope, le mien, l'alcool te fait perdre la tête.

-Je suis sobre.

-Dixit le mec qui s'accrochait à moi. En manque d'affection l'ours mal léché.

-Toi-même, espèce de ornithorynque.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, mais je le découvrirai. Même si je dois me saouler avec toi.

-Tu ne tiendras pas.

-On parie ?

-Quand tu veux le dragueur.

-Maintenant. »

Zorro tendait la main comme pour sceller le pari. Il serrait la main de Sanji. Ce dernier s'en allait pour aller sûrement chercher les alcools. Connaissant le blondinet, il pouvait parier sa chemise qu'il prendrait les alcools à plus haut degrés. Il ricanait en sachant cela. Il s'appuyait sur le mur de la vigie qu'avait faite le charpentier aux cheveux bleus. Il restait un moment à scruter l'horizon, rien, juste la mer à perte de vue. Il la fixait de son seul œil ce qui l'empêchait pas d'entendre le bruit de pas qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne se tournait pas, il savait parfaitement qui c'était. Il lâchait un soupir en écoutant les bouteilles se poser sur le sol. Il sentait sa main sur son épaule. Il grognant et fixait le cuisinier. Il avait bien envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il se retenait. Il savait que sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de repas et que Luffy serait bien embêté sans lui. Obligeant le reste de l'équipage de prendre ce qu'il avait pêché sans préparation adéquate. Il se mettait à le regarder.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux savoir ce qui me préoccupe sourcil en vrille ? Franchement, tu pouvais me foutre la paix.

-Je pense que je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi l'algue pourrie que tu es, a fini par s'accrocher à moi. Je risque de le dire à tes conquêtes. Certain que certaines dames sont sous le charme de ton côté grognon. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais bon, ces dames ne te méritent pas.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par une aventure d'un soir. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide pour me sentir mieux.

-Pourtant tu as cherché ma chaleur, tu es louche comme gars. Si tu as besoin d'affection, va voir des filles, point final.

-Le souci, c'est que depuis Kuina, je pense plutôt que... Non, oublies.

-Tu finiras par me le dire, je suis ton pire ennemi, je ne vois pas qui d'autre serait plus à même de te devoir de confident.

-Pour que tu me le dises à chaque fois que tu le pourras.

-Non, je ne suis pas un gars comme toi, qui profites de la faiblesse de l'autre. J'ai appris plus que tu le crois durant mon entraînement.

-Chez les tapettes.

-C'est des hommes qui se plaisent en femmes, ça me fait peur.

-Je pense que ça serait le cas de tout le monde. »

Zorro voyait qu'une bouteille était débouchée. Il tendait la main pour la récupérer. Mais il n'avait pas la bouteille. Mais un verre. Il soulevait un sourcil. Celui au-dessus de son œil encore valide. Il ne comprenait pas le chef coq. Il finissait par comprendre quand il entendit un verre percuter le sien. Il se la jouait comme ça. Il allait regretter. Il rigolait avant d'enchaîner verre sur verre en compagnie du mec qu'il appréciait le moins sur le bateau, toujours à lui chercher des noises. Il commençait à croire qu'il le faisait exprès du coup, il le provoquait avant qu'il le fasse parfois. Créant une bagarre et faisait crier Nami. Les cris de cette femme finiraient par les rendre sourds. Et comme ils étaient dans une partie de la mer spéciale, il évitait de chercher la petite bête, même si ça le démangeait fortement. Il profitait de l'absence de ladite navigatrice pour en lancer un peu en restant correct, ce qui lui faisait un peu bizarre.

« Dis-moi Blondie ? C'est quoi ton souci à toi ?

-Je voudrais protéger les filles de ce monde de fous, c'est pour ça que je cherche leur attention et à les aimer.

-Tu joues les dragueurs pour être comme un frère pour elles. Tu te prétends hétéro avec ça ?

-J'ai leurs formes, mais c'est plus de l'attirance physique que mentale. La personne qui est le plus proche mentalement de moi, fatalement, c'est toi.

-On dirait une déclaration d'amour, je dois t'avouer que j'aime les mecs. Mais à part Luffy ou toi. Personne ne m'intéresse.

-Le capitaine ? Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu es son premier ami. Tu as toutes les chances si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon, il est un peu...

-Simplet ? Si, mais ce qui fait son charme.

-Si je t'aidais à le faire tiens.

-Tu ferai sça ? Je n'y crois pas.

-Les travestis sont moins timides que toi. Au moins tu me collera moins.

-Fichu hétéro.

-Et fier de l'être. Bien que ton corps soit tentant.

-Sanji tu es saoul.

-Ouais, je sais... »

Zorro avait l'habitude de l'attitude des hommes comme son camarade d'équipage. Ils étaient tous les deux des pirates enrôler par leur capitaine immature et plein d'entrain. Son goût pour l'aventure ne cessait d'impressionner le bretteur. Il était comme un enfant. Bien entendu, il aimait beaucoup. Mais il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans une histoire de sentiment. Il se sentait encore trop faible pour le protéger totalement. Vu que son chef avait le don de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Il roulait des yeux. Il savait qu'il serait plus résistant que lui. Il lâchait un soupir, il venait du plus profond de son être. Il se rendait compte que sans eux il se serrait encore plus senti seul et serait malheureux. Il devait un peu se lâcher, mais il le faisait pas, car il ne savait pas comment faire, ni comment ne pas paraître ridicule. Il y avait sa fierté d'homme en jeu. Il poussait un peu le blond avec un petit rire. Il pouvait l'entendre grogner comme un chien. Il se mettait à rire, finalement, il n'était pas si insupportable que ça, bien entendu, il se chamaillerait encore avec lui. Car il imaginait mal une conversation normale avec Sanji.

Il se mettait à ses côtés et prenait une des bouteilles encore pleine. Apparemment, il avait surestimé sa résistance à l'alcool. Il buvait à la bouteille, sans aucune gêne, pourquoi il se gênerait. Il posait un regard et appréciait la présence de cet homme à ses côtés, se sentant véritablement comme un membre important de l'équipage, pas comme une arme prête à servir. Il avait beau voir que son capitaine le considérait comme un ami, lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait la paix lors de ce voyage. Comme d'habitude, le cuistot avait mis son grain de sel. Il s'y était attendu, pire... Il grognait à cette idée. Il passait son bras derrière le dos de son compagnon de garde. Il regardait nouveau l'horizon sans un mot, juste à boire de temps à autre pour tromper sa fatigue. Il attendait simplement que le temps passe avec cette douce chaleur sur son torse. Il se disait qu'il pourrait tenter d'être sympa, ou pas. Il savait que l'homme aux cheveux blonds finirai par lui dire qu'il était faible. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Au contraire, il était fort. Il avait prouvé, bien qu'il ait perdu quelques fois. Il n'était pas non plus infaillible. Il était humain malgré tout. Il était hors de question qu'il mange un fruit du démon, il voulait sauver son capitaine en cas de chute à la mer. Il se demandait s'il existait un fruit logia pour l'eau. Sûrement. Il pouvait être sûr qu'il en voulait vraiment pas. Il laissait sa main se balader sur les cheveux de son camarade. Il remarquait que sous la mèche blonde se cachait un œil normal, pas de blessure, rien comme lui. Alors pourquoi le cacher. Il mettait soigneusement cette dernière de telle façon qu'on voit ses deux yeux. C'était une petite vengeance. Il savait qu'il se lèverait à l'aube. Il fermait les yeux quand le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Il sentait en effet que le cuisinier bougeait. Il se collait à lui, pour le gêner exprès.

« L'algue verte, je sais que tu dors pas. Je me permets de remettre ma mèche en place. Veux-tu voir ce que je cache en échange, embrasse-moi, à défaut du capitaine, je peux servir à combler tes désirs.

-Je te croyais hétéro.

-Une certaine île a révélé ma bisexualité, je préfère les femmes, mais je n'ai rien contre les hommes. On peut laisser libre cours à nos frustrations ensemble.

-Je pourrai toujours te traiter de tous les noms ?

-Bien entendu, aussi, préviens-moi quand tu m'aimes plus que d'habitude.

-Et si c'est le cas.

-Je te ferai ceci. »

Il sentait des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il souriait ce qui faisait rire Sanji. Zorro grognait avant de le voir partir. Il avait besoin de se reposer, finalement le reste du voyage avec ce mec n'allait pas être aussi ennuyant qu'il aurait cru. Il avait acquis dans cette mer sans insultes un amant, voir un futur amoureux. Mais il ne s'avançait pas, préférant se contenter de ce que la vie lui donnait. Il s'endormait laissant l'équipage profiter de son absence. Il descendait quelques heures après et capturait un moment intime à son pire ennemi en lui disant que son œil qu'il cachait était beau. La parfaite réplique de l'autre, sauf qu'on pouvait y voir un éclat de bleu. Il l'embrassait comme jamais il avait fait, ce qui était le cas et donnait son innocence à cet homme sans que ce dernier le sache. Leurs sentiments se feront plus fort au fil des escales. Pour finir par s'aimer. Ils avaient toujours leur but et se disaient des insultes. Mais ils s'appréciaient un peu plus ce qui n'échappait à Robin. La seule à avoir remarqué leur manège. Elle gardait ce secret jalousement, espérant le mieux pour ses deux amis.


End file.
